


Web of Lies

by DeputyDipshit90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDipshit90/pseuds/DeputyDipshit90
Summary: When Waverly Earp moved from Canada to California to run away from a life she never wanted, she never expected to find love. Especially not an epic love like she had for one Nicole Haught. Fast forward two years and they are happily engaged. What happens when Waverly’s past catches up to her as her sister crashes back into her life? A life that not even Nicole can know about.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Waverly happily hummed to herself as she prepared the spaghetti and meatball meal that she had decided on making for her fiancé earlier that day. She carefully placed the meatballs to the side and began to throw the noodles into the water. This is one of the easier meals for them to have because Waverly is Vegan and with the meatballs on the side, her wife can happily devour them separately while Waverly settles for pasta and sauce along a the salad that both of them will enjoy. 

She smiles and shakes her head lightly as she recalls all of the past remarks Nicole would make when they first started dating.

_”I dunno, Earp. I don’t think I can trust anyone who doesn’t enjoy a good steak.”_

_”You are a crazy woman if you think that a ‘Vegan’ Burger is better than a real American made burger.”  
  
_Waverly knew it was all in good fun and the dimples that shot out with her smile, accompanied by a heart stopping wink made Waverly almost lose her morals anyways. Nicole always had a way to completely erase Waverly’s brain somehow and she never understood it. 

As if on cue, Nicole brings Waverly out of her thoughts when she steps through the door wearing her stunning, dimpled smile. She was still in her cop uniform, but damn did it do things to Waverly. 

“Hey, cutie.” The taller woman beams at Waverly as she crosses over to her in a few long strides, standing behind her to see what she was making.   
  
”Hey, you.” Waverly beams back as Nicole places a kiss on her cheek and wraps her arms around her waist. 

Nicole leaned down to nuzzle her nose into Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly instinctively reaches up to tangle her fingers in Nicole’s red locks. She lightly tugged on her hair and pulled her into a soft kiss before putting her attention back on stirring the food. 

“The food looks absolutely delicious, baby.” Nicole praised as she moved away from Waverly and headed towards the fridge to grab a beer. 

“I know. Thank you, though.” Waverly grinned and Nicole playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Always so cocky, future Mrs. Haught.” Nicole brought a smirk to her face as she placed the beer down on the island made her way back over to Waverly. She brought them back to the same stance they were in before, with Nicole’s front being pressed into Waverly’s back. 

“Excuse me? I do believe it was you that took my shirt off on the first day of meeting me?” Waverly turned in Nicole’s armed with a playful twinkle in her hazel eyes.

”Hey. We’ve been over this. You asked me for help. Doesn’t count.” Nicole chuckled as Waverly smacked her arm. 

“Does too count. You were the reason I was drenched in Tea and Coffee anyways.” She glared playfully. 

Waverly’s face softened from playfulness to fondness as she recalled the day after she got into Malibu, California. 

_The low chatter of people swarmed around Waverly as she read her book and sipped on her Tea. She had spent most of the day unpacking her apartment and organizing, so she decided to get out and find a spot that sold good herbal tea. She came across this small coffee shop called “The Brew” that also sold tea and decided to give it a chance due to it being in walking distance of the apartment.  
_

_She decided that she made a good choice as it was fairly packed and everyone seemed lovely and happy. It had a nice modern look with bright colors and a couple of couches along with shiny equipment that looked fairly new.  
_

_Happy with all the Vegan options, she placed her order and sighed a content sigh as she wrapped her hands around the warm cup. It wasn’t cold outside, but she always loved the feeling of a warm cup of tea._

_She immediately found a spot at a table in the corner and cracked her book open after draping her sweatshirt over the back of her chair, sipping lightly on the tea. She had spent most of her evening like that, knocking down her tea and engrossing herself in her book. A couple more teas and most of her book later, it was almost closing time. She hadn’t realized so much time had passed until she looked around and noticed there wasn’t anyone else there aside from the barista who stepped into the back for something._

_She sighed, thinking about how she’d have to go home alone and be forced to think about everything. Events that would stay with her to her grave. The coffee shop had been a nice distraction, but relaxation time was over. She had too much left to do still._

_She had gotten so lost in her train of thought, that she didn’t notice the person headed her way when she went to stand up. They immediately collided causing warm tea and coffee to spill all over Waverly’s shirt.  
_

_“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Waverly noticed a feminine voice apologizing to her and looked up to see a gorgeous red head adorned in a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and some boots. There was nothing but sincerity and kindness in her caramel eyes, causing Waverly to blush as how gorgeous she was._

_“Oh no. It’s okay. I should’ve been watching where I was going...” Waverly trailed as she grabbed napkins from her table. Trying her best to avoid eye contact and hide her blush.  
_

_”Still...” The mystery woman trailed.  
_

_“Honestly. It’s okay.” Waverly cut her off and placed a hand on her shoulder, immediately feeling awkward and removing it as the woman gave her a shy smile and looked down at her feet. Waverly could’ve sworn she bit her lip a little.  
_

_“I actually have a sweatshirt here.” Waverly rambled nervously, and pointed to where it was draped over her seat, “Napkins aren’t cutting it so I was gonna just use that if you don’t mind turning around for a second...” She trailed placing her hands over her eyes as a gesture for the woman to look away while she changed._

_“Oh! Okay. Gotcha.” The redhead awkwardly spun around as directed. Waverly looked back nervously, making sure that the other woman wasn’t looking.  
_ _  
Once she determined that the coast was clear, she carefully pulled at her shirt, attempting to remove the sticky fabric._

_However, she managed to tangle herself in the shirt._

_”Oh crap. Um. Could you... Maybe... Help me...?” She stuttered out, feeling awkward and half hoping the person wasn’t here for this embarrassing moment.  
_

_A small amount of relief flooded her when she felt hands wrapping around the fabric and helping her out of the shirt. The woman muttered the words, “I got you.” before she was untangled from the shirt._

_Waverly’s heart skipped a beat when those brown eyes were revealed to her again and she found herself getting lost in them like they were hypnotizing her. The moment was lost when the redhead nervously looked down, making Waverly lose her connection to them.  
_

_She quickly scrambled to throw on her sweatshirt and thanked the brown eyed girl as she zipped it up and shoved her hands in the pocket, nervously.  
_

_”No need to thank me. It’s partly my fault that you got in this situation.” The redhead smiled at Waverly and she almost swooned at the sight of those dimples.  
_

_”Either way. Thank you. My name is Waverly, by the way.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake and mentally kicked herself for being so lame._

_The gorgeous woman took her hand and smiled another smile that was all dimples. She bit her lip before she spoke, “My name is Nicole. Nicole Haught. How about I make this up to you and buy you another drink from here sometime?”_

_Waverly blushed at the woman’s boldness before looking into her eyes again, “I’d love that...”_

”Psh.”, Nicole scoffed bringing her out of her memories, “You should’ve been watching where you were going.” She smirked down at Waverly. 

“Oh I see how it is!” Waverly laughed and lightly pushed at Nicole’s shoulder before turning back to the meal, stirring the noodles.

Nicole just chuckled as she tightened her grasp on Waverly and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m so glad you weren’t, though. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Future Mrs. Waverly Haught.” 

“And you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Future Wifey,”, Waverly grinned, “Even if you do blame me.”

She playfully rolled her eyes and turned to press a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips before moving to drain the water from the pasta. At this point, Nicole declares she’s going to change out of her uniform and grab a shower with a swift kiss to Waverly’s cheek before bouncing up the stairs. **  
**

**_____________  
**

It didn’t take long before the meal was done and both women were seated at the table discussing their day while finishing up the last bits of food on their plates. After dinner, they find themselves cuddled on the couch with a movie, but not paying attention to the screen. It had started out that way, until Nicole was sneaky and started to slide her fingertips underneath Waverly’s shirt and rub small patterns over the smooth skin.

The feeling of sent shockwaves through the Brunette’s spine, igniting a fire in her as she felt her skin start to heat up. She couldn’t help the subtle moans that were escaping her lips when Nicole knew just how to push her buttons. Every touch left a trail of fire on her skin and it was driving Waverley crazy.

She let out a sigh of pleasure as Nicole followed up with placing kisses on her shoulder and neck, leaving her eyes to droop and her mouth to part slightly. When Nicole’s hand reached the hem of her jeans, she couldn’t take it anymore and spun around in Nicole’s arms to smash her lips to the redhead’s. Both women could feel the heat of the sparks that never faded since they met and Nicole moaned as the Brunette ran a hand through her hair, tugging lightly. The shorter girl gave another tug, pulling the redhead closer and deepening the kiss even further than they though possible, earning a soft groan from the taller woman. 

They were both a panting, hot mess as the brunette lifted herself up so that she was hovered over Nicole with a thigh in between her legs, pausing the kiss to take in the redhead’s already disheveled state. Her hair was tousled in a glorious way from Waverly’s fingers pulling at the fiery strands and her lips looked so luscious that Waverly couldn’t help but think of all the things she wanted those lips to do to her while she was panting and catching her breath. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of Nicole pulling her back down into another searing kiss.

“Fuck. I want you, baby. Please don’t tease.” The redhead rasped in between the passionate kisses. 

“Patience, baby.” The brunette grinned as her hands made their way from gripping the couch, back to their home in the fiery red locks. She loves driving Nicole absolutely crazy. 

Nicole’s hands slid down the to brunette’s ass and grabbed a nice handful, earning a throaty moan from the smaller woman. The action caused Waverly to move her hips forward and grind against Nicole’s. 

”Shit. Please.” Nicole practically whines as the friction only made her need for her fiancée more intense. 

Sensing the desperation, Waverly moves her hips again and the redhead let out a needy moan into Waverly’s mouth before capturing the brunette’s bottom lip in between her teeth. Waverly let out a whimper before grinding her hips again and tugging at Nicole’s shirt. The taller woman leaned up and quickly removed her shirt, leaving herself bare chested as Waverly did the same. They crashed back together, chest to chest, hands exploring every inch of skin on each other like it was the last time they would feel each other’s flesh. 

Waverly let out a soft moan as she ground into Nicole once more and felt the redhead’s short nails drag down the soft skin of her back. The brunette gripped Nicole’s shoulders as their lips smashed together passionately, moving perfectly in sync as they tried to get the friction that they so desperately needed. Their breathing was heavy and Waverley’s heart was racing at the sound of their heavy pants. She took Nicole’s breasts into both hands and the redhead’s moans were lost in the confines of Waverly’s mouth as she teased the taller woman’s nipples. 

The moans turned into a soft growl as Nicole pushed Waverly onto her back and hovered over her. Her breathe felt like it was stolen from her lungs as she looked up into Nicole’s lust filled eyes. She bit her lip as she felt the redhead dip down and suck on her sweet spot that was just below her ear. A low moan escaped and Nicole nibbled on her earlobe.

”I don’t have any more patience.” The redhead breathed out and sat up, sensually dragging her fingertips from Waverly’s shoulder, to the valley of her breast. She smirked when she felt the smaller woman squirm as she made her way down the defined abs that adorned Waverly’s perfect body. 

”Fuck.” was all that Waverly could breathe out as her muscles flexed underneath Nicole’s touch. It was like her body was an instrument and Nicole was a skilled player, creating beautiful reactions. 

The taller woman quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, all but ripping them as she yanked the underwear down with the jeans. Waverly noticed the redhead lick her lips hungrily and a wave of heat shot straight through her at the sight of Nicole’s skilled tongue. 

Waverly let out a sigh of relief when the cool air hit her dripping center and shamelessly stared at Nicole removing her own pants. She would never understand how she was so lucky to have such an amazing, gorgeous person in her life. She was truly in love with Nicole Haught and nothing would ever change that. The brunette bit her lip as she thought about how beautiful every inch of skin on that woman could be, how she knows every scar and dip and curve. All imperfectly perfect. All hers. 

It wasn’t long before Nicole was back on her, entangling limbs and smashing their lips together with such passion, Waverly’s head was swimming with pleasure. Her hand found their home in Nicole’s hair once more as the redhead lifted Waverly’s leg up, giving her more access to Waverly’s center. They both let out a moan of relief when they were finally flush against each other and Nicole took the opportunity to move against Waverly. The notion caused Waverly to gasp and Nicole took advantage of it and slid her tongue into the brunette’s mouth which was accepted happily.

The redhead slid a hand in between them, pressing firmly onto Waverly’s clit before moving in fast circles. 

”Holy shit.” Waverly moaned out as she bucked her hips into Nicole’s hand. 

The moans and whimpers sent shivers down Nicole’s spine as she captured every single one in her mouth. She found herself grinding against her own hand, moaning, as she moved down to suck a dark mark on Waverly’s collarbone. 

”Baby, please. I need more.” Waverly gasped out in between the shocks of pleasure that Nicole was causing her to feel. 

”God, I love it when you beg for me.” Nicole whispered against her skin and slowly eased her finger into Waverly’s dripping, waiting center. She groaned at the friction her hand was giving her as she ground her hips against her own hand for some relief. 

All the brunette could do was let out a filthy moan and feel Nicole’s smirk as the redhead caressed her favorite spot. Waverly’s mind went blank and all she could see and hear and feel was Nicole. The way her finger curled just right, the way the accompanied it with slow circles on her clit with her thumb, the way her lips feel, the way her striking brown eyes show a mixture of lust and love and respect, it was all so perfect. 

”Oh fuck, baby. Yes.” Waverly rasped out as the pleasure became more intense with each second. Nicole added another finger and it took everything in Waverly not to scream. 

The brunette’s hands switched from scratching Nicole’s back to tugging on her hair and pulling her up for a sloppy kiss as she neared her climax. The groans that came from Nicole as she sought out her own friction accompanied by a tug on her bottom lip sent Waverly over the edge. 

”Holy shit! Fuck yes! Oh fuck!” Waverly rambled as her body went rigid with pleasure and Nicole rode her through it. 

The redhead peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses as Waverly’s breathing slowed and carefully removed her fingers from Waverly’s soaked core. 

Waverly immediately wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pushed her forward with the taller woman’s head cradled in her hand. She pressed a soft kiss to the redhead’s lips before slowly working her way down. Nicole’s breathe hitched as Waverly found her sweet spot, sucking a dark spot and claiming what is hers. The redhead’s nails lightly slid down Waverly’s side and the smaller woman shivered at the feeling. 

Waverly nibbled on Nicole’s earlobe before speaking softly, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

A whimper left Nicole’s mouth and before she could respond, Waverly trailed kisses down the valley of her breast and the redhead felt Waverly’s hands slide down to her shoulders and lightly push her into the couch. Waverly teasingly took Nicole’s nipple in her mouth, lightly biting down when Nicole subconsciously tangled her hand in Waverly’s long hair. 

“Fuck. Please just touch me, baby. Please.” Nicole begged and whimpered as Waverly switched to pay attention to the opposite nipple. 

”I got you, baby.” Waverly murmured against the redhead’s supple skin. 

The brunette kissed down the valley of Nicole’s breast and felt the redhead’s heart beat in sync with hers over the heavy breathing. She sucked on a few spots over the taller woman’s abdomen, swiping over the sensitive spots with her tongue to sooth the pleasant ache. Nicole let out a shaky breathe as Waverly neared the end of her taught abs. 

The brunette held Nicole’s hips steady as she lowered herself in between the redhead’s thighs and Nicole couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Waverly’s ass in the air. Waverly notice and wiggled her hips to distract Nicole as she licked a stripe up the redhead’s throbbing entrance. Nicole immediately threw her head back in pleasure and felt her toes curl. 

“Fuck, baby.” Nicole rasped out as she gathered Waverly’s hair to keep it out of the way. 

Waverly continued to get to work, skillfully licking delicate patterns all over Nicole’s clit. The redhead bucked her hips wildly and the smaller woman hooked both arms around Nicole’s thighs to keep her still while she tasted every drop Nicole offered to her. She savored the way Nicole tastes and thinks about how she couldn’t possibly get enough of the beautiful redhead. 

”Oh fuck. Oh God. Fuck.” Nicole rambled as the intense pleasure took over her body. She zeroed on the feeling of Waverly’s magical tongue as she resisted against the brunette’s vice grip. 

The smaller woman unhooked one of her arms and brought it to Nicole’s center that was dripping with arousal and saliva. She slowly inserted a finger while her tongue continued to lap at Nicole’s clit, slightly smirking at herself because of how ruined Nicole sounds from her work. 

Nicole took her free hand and clamped it over her mouth to keep from getting any louder. The filthy moans and whimpers coming from Nicole had Waverly dripping with arousal all over again as she played Nicole like a fiddle. She hit spots over and over that had Nicole turning into putty and seeing stars. 

When Waverly inserted another finger into her center, Nicole was done for and all of her muscles flexed and strained as she tried to keep herself together for just a few more moments because fuck Waverly is just so perfect and feels so good. 

Waverly innocently looked up at Nicole through her eyelashes as she continued to devour the redhead and one look into stunning hazel eyes sent the taller woman spiraling into intense pleasure. How could she be so beautiful and look so innocent while doing something so perfectly filthy? 

”Oh God! Fuck yes, Baby! Fuck me!” The words poured out of Nicole’s mouth as she climaxed. 

One hand had a vice grip on the couch while the other was steadily tangled in Waverly’s long, wavy hair. Her hips bucked and her body shook as Waverly helped her ride out her orgasm, whimpering when Waverly gently pulled her fingers out.

The brunette collapsed onto Nicole, placing her head on the redhead’s chest. She smiled at feeling of her fast heartbeats and ragged breaths that were the same as her own. 

She could never get enough of _her_ Nicole. 

”I love you so much.” The smaller woman whispered sleepily against the skin of Nicole’s chest and placed a light kiss against the redhead’s sternum. 

“I love you too. So much, Future Mrs. Haught.” Nicole spoke softly and pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette’s luscious, messy, waves. The redhead grinned as she took in Waverly’s scent and felt the brunette’s grin against her skin and she could get used to being this happy with Waverly all the time.

Their breathing slowed and Waverly relaxed more, wrapping her arms around Nicole lazily and attempted to stay awake. She failed miserably due to the sound of Nicole’s heartbeat and the soothing feeling of the redhead rubbing her back. 

Nicole just smiled to herself as she lulled the smaller woman to sleep, knowing she’d have to carry her love up the stairs to get a good night sleep. 

_“I would do it until the end of time.”_ She thought to herself as she savored every moment of Waverly’s bare body against hers. 

The redhead took in the sight of tangled limbs and hair and all that is imperfectly perfect about _her_ Waverly as she swept some hair away from her love’s forehead. She ran her hand through Waverly’s hair as another attempt to soothe her and get her into a deeper sleep so she could be carried into bed without disturbance. 

Once light snores started to emerge from the small brunette, Nicole carefully shifted and cradled Waverly in her arms as she stood, smiling at how Waverly instinctively wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She pressed a light kiss to her head as she willed her feet to carry them both to the bedroom, where she carefully placed Waverly down onto the bed. 

The redhead grabbed Waverly’s extra blankets and gently tucked her in, placing a kiss to her cheek and whispering an “I love you.” in her ear. 

Even if it would fall upon deaf ears, it was true. She was totally, madly in love with Waverly Earp. 

_”This woman is going to be the death of me”_ Nicole thought as she slid under the covers next to Waverly, pulling her body impossibly close as if the small brunette would evaporate in her grasp. 

**________________  
**

The sound of a creak in the floorboard and the eerie feeling that they weren’t alone startled Waverly awake. She glanced over at Nicole who was in a deep sleep, snoring away before looking at the clock on her nightstand. 

_3:30 A.M._

”Shit.” She whispered to herself before rubbing her eyes and lying back down. The brunette knew she had nothing to worry about. Everything that was bad she left in Purgatory right? No one could’ve possibly tracked her down. She trusted Jeremy to help her get out of that town without a trace. He wouldn’t rat her out now, right? Not after two years? 

The sound of shuffling downstairs had Waverly shooting up and getting dressed, throwing on a tank top and sweatpants, she recalled that her secret shotgun was strapped underneath the bed and went to grab it once she was fully dressed. She grabbed her phone with 911 pulled up and started her journey. 

Her steps were light and careful as she made her way through the room and down the hall. The small woman was careful not to make a sound while she descended the stairs, keeping her shotgun close and ready. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to wake Nicole if it was nothing, so she decided not to shoot unless absolutely necessary as her foot reached the bottom step. She slipped her phone into the pocket of her sweatpants and took a breath. 

A dark figure rushed towards her and she immediately swung the gun around in an attempt to bash the offender in the head, but the gun was blocked and her and the offender were at a standstill with the weapon. She couldn’t get a good look due to the house being so dark, but she was going to fight to the death to insure Nicole’s safety. 

Waverly thought quickly and used all of her force to push the offender back, but to no avail. She decided to use one hand to draw back and punch the offender in the face, effectively making them let go of the gun and stumble back. The intruder held a hand to their face, and Waverly took the opportunity to ram the butt of the gun into the intruder’s stomach. The hit sent them to their knees and Waverly gave them a quick knee to the face, pinning them down as they fell back. 

She quickly scrambled for her phone and shone the flashlight on the intruder to get a good look. The brunette tensed when she saw who was underneath her. This couldn’t be real. She left that life behind. 

”Wynonna?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

”Fuck. You still got it don’t you, baby girl” Wynonna chokes out as she tilts her head back and traps the bridge of her nose in between her index finger and thumb. 

All Waverly could do was glare while she caught her breath. It seemed like an eternity before her mind caught up with the situation and she was finally able to speak. 

“What are you even doing here Wynonna? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with our family. If you can even call it that.” Waverly hissed while struggling to get to her feet, suddenly remembering Nicole’s presence upstairs. 

“I also told you to never call me that again.” The younger Earp added with almost a snarl pulling at her lips. 

It was true. She wouldn’t even let Nicole call her that. The two lovers learned that the hard way when Nicole was just trying to be sweet and Waverly all but chewed her out due to the feelings that stupid pet name gave her. Although she did give Nicole quite the apology, _twice_ , she still feels awful to this day about her irrational behavior that day. 

She quickly rushed over to Wynonna before she could even respond and pulled her up, harshly grabbing at her wrist to drag her outside and out of her fiancé’s hearing range. 

“It’s over.” Wynonna spoke almost triumphantly and it stopped Waverly in her tracks. 

The younger woman quickly placed a hand over her sister’s mouth and internally winced at the volume of her voice. 

“What? What is over? You can’t mean...” 

The smaller woman gasped as her sisters head nodded to confirm her suspicions and she quickly began to continue her journey to the outside of the home before Nicole could be alerted of her sister’s untimely appearance. 

The younger Earp swiveled around her taller sister with her hand still clasped around her mouth, throwing her free arm around the blue eyed intruder and dragging her forward. 

“Darn it Wynonna will you shut up!?” Waverly hissed lowly as Wynonna struggled to free herself from her younger sister’s surprisingly strong grip. 

Wynonna clawed at her hands and managed to free her mouth just as they reached the door, much to Waverly’s annoyance. She rolled her eyes at the smirk Wynonna was giving her, almost knowing where this was headed.

“There’s someone else here isn’t there?” The older Earp accused, her smirk growing into a wild grin. 

Waverly unwillingly tensed and felt a wave of nausea pass through her at the thought of Nicole getting wrapped up in her horrible family. 

“No. There’s no one else here. Okay? End of discussion.” The smaller Earp spoke rapidly and mentally cursed herself as her words and body betrayed her. 

She would rather die than have these two worlds collide right now and things were getting worse as they both heard shuffling above them. Waverly felt every part of her being shaking as she looked her sister in the eye.

Her older sister’s glint of mischief behind her bright blue eyes sent a surge of panic through her whole body as she swung the back door open. The darker brunette was about to speak up when a different voice filled the air, causing Waverly to almost throw up right then and there. 

“Mmm Baby what are you doing up? Come back t-“ Nicole froze mid stretch when she reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted the two Earp sisters.

Wynonna had the biggest shit eating grin and Waverly turned paler than a ghost at the sight of her red headed bride to be. She was only in some lace underwear that was more than likely already on the floor somewhere in their room and her police academy shirt that was thankfully big enough not to make Waverly want to remove Wynonna’s eyes immediately. 

Normally Waverly would be so happy to see the beautiful redhead like this, but with her sister here, all she wanted to do at the moment was scream or faint. She was frozen in shock, feeling like a baby deer that was about to be hit by a semi as Nicole shifted uncomfortably to try and have some modesty in front of the unexpected intruder.

“Damn, baby girl. Looks like you’re doing quite well.” Wynonna chuckled and started to make her way over to Nicole.

That snapped Waverly out of her shock and she quickly pulled the older Earp by her dark brunette hair, holding her in place.

“You’re not fucking going near her.” The smaller Earp spoke in such a calm tone that it sent shivers down Wynonna’s spine. 

The small brunette noticed the look of surprise on Nicole’s face at her choice of words. Waverly never cursed outside of their sexual endeavors and they both knew that. That’s why Nicole knew that she meant business, but she dared to take a chance and walk up to the Earp sisters anyways.

“Oh come on. I don’t get to at least say hello to the narc that’s finger banging my little sister?” Wynonna chuckled at her attempt to deflect her sister’s anger and make light of the situation.

The fury in Waverly’s eyes told her that her idea wasn’t so grand and effectively shut her up as Nicole spoke.

“Um. Hello. I’m right here and can actually fend for myself, by the way.” She chuckled sarcastically as she grabbed both Earp’s attention. 

Waverly’s heart sunk as she looked her fiancée in the eyes, noticing all of the different emotions swirling behind them. 

“What the hell is going on here, Waves? You never told be about a sister. I thought you didn’t have any family.” The redhead tilted her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face that made her look like a damn puppy. Her soft brown eyes mixed with her adorable bed head made Waverly’s heart physically hurt. 

All Waverly wanted to do was run over there and kiss all of these bad emotions away. All she could do was pray that she could solve all of these arising problems with just a few words and a kiss, but she knew that it was never going to be that simple.

“It’s simple really. I’m Wynonna, her sister, well, one of them. Willa is back home, but anyways. She hates our family and she ran away from us, but I got rid of the source of all of our problems. I’m here to get her back.” Wynonna spoke matter of factly as if she didn’t just shatter her relationship.

Waverly has never hated her older sister more than in this moment. Wynonna lightly yelped as she involuntary tightened her grip on her sister’s head. The younger Earp’s mind briefly flashed images of her beating her sister senseless as Nicole spoke.

“I believe I asked my fiancée.” Nicole turned to Wynonna with gritted teeth and her soft, concerned expression turned into a steely expression that Waverly has only ever seen her use when she’s in cop mode.

“Oh... She didn’t tell you did she?” Wynonna questioned and was answered by two sets of glares and a quick yank of her hair.

Waverly’s expression softened as she turned to Nicole.

“Baby. Let me explain. I just- She-“ The lighter brunette started but to no avail. 

Nicole stopped her with a shake of her head.

”You know what? I don’t really need an explanation right now. Because you told me that you don’t have any family. You told me so many things that I- I just can’t believe anything from you right now.” The redhead’s voice cracked along with Waverly’s heart as she headed back up the stairs. 

Waverly own tears started to fall as she noted the tears that were starting to gather in Nicole’s eyes before her brief exit. 

“Get out and never come back or you will beg to be dealing with Revenants again.” Waverly threatened Wynonna with as much malice as she could muster without the waver in her voice betraying her. 

She let go of her sister’s thick wavy hair and turned to run after Nicole. The younger Earp was stopped by Wynonna’s hand around her wrist. The blue eyed woman immediately let go when she was confronted by pure hatred in Waverly’s hazel eyes. 

“Just... If you change your mind. I’m at the Windsor Hotel down the street.” Wynonna barely spoke above a whisper as if Waverly would explode if she didn’t, which wasn’t completely far from being the case. 

“Just do yourself a favor and leave, Wynonna. Please. We’re done. We’ve been done and that’s not changing.” Waverly’s voice betrayed her as her eyes filled with tears. 

She freed herself from her sister’s grip and bolted up the stairs as fast as she could while Wynonna’s face fell along with the hope of ever having the relationship she wants with her sister.

**______________________________  
**

When Waverly reached the top of the stairs, she let out a sigh and braced herself for the conversation that was about to transpire. She knew she was in the wrong and that Nicole had every right to let her have it; however, that knowledge did not make the situation any easier. 

The brunette winced as she twisted the doorknob and quietly stepped into the room, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks and sniffling.

”Nicole... I’m so sorry. I know-“ She started at barely a whisper, but was easily stopped by Nicole.

”Don’t, Waverly. I honestly don’t have the energy right now for this conversation. Okay?” Her voice was already a little rough and her eyes and cheeks were red. 

Nicole looked so small for her height. Her knees were drawn to her chest as she sat against the headboard of their shared bed and she absentmindedly played with a string at the collar of her worn police academy shirt.

Waverly desperately wanted to wrap Nicole up in her arms and make this okay, but she knew she’d be rejected and that feeling is the last thing she needs right now.

“I- I never meant to hurt you Nicole. I swear,” Waverly tried testing the waters just to see if they could at least make some progress.

”Please just stop, Waverly. I need some time to think about everything.” The redhead spoke with a tone that stated that they weren’t going to get much farther tonight, but Waverly was desperate to make Nicole see her side of things.

”But you don’t have all of the facts, Nicole. Please just let me-“ Waverly frantically tried to make her case as she made her way over to Nicole.

”Waverly enough!” Nicole’s voice boomed through the room and Waverly flinched at the harshness of her tone rather than the volume of her voice.

”That’s the exact problem! I don’t have the facts! Why!? Because you kept this from me! You spent our whole relationship carrying that, and God knows what else, around! Lying through your teeth and straight to my face! I looked like such a fucking idiot down there and that’s on you!” The redhead’s voice was painfully bouncing around the room and she was heaving as she stood up from the bed and moved to stand directly in front of the smaller woman.

”I ca-“ Waverly flinched as the booming voice cut her off once more.

“God, Waverly. A sister! Two sisters actually!” Tears were streaming down the redhead’s face as the redness of her cheeks spread to the tips of her ears out of anger. 

The officer was pulling at her hair and Waverly knew she, herself, wasn’t looking much better. The brunette’s eyes were almost swollen shut with all the tears being spilt in front of the woman she loves.

”They- They were never important! I never- I- I hate them! I’ve hated them since before I even came here! Fuck, Nicole! They are the reason I came here!” Waverly’s voice was cracking and thick with tears and emotion as she grabbed at Nicole’s shoulders, hoping to transfer reason into the seething redhead.

Instead, her heart just shattered even more as Nicole shrugged her off and took a deep breath. The redhead ran her hands over her face and tried to steady her breathing, hoping to get a grip on her emotions. When the officer opened her eyes, the soft warm caramel swirls were gone and replaced with cold, darkened steel. There was not understanding or compassion, just numbness and pain at the same time. She shifted under the weight of Waverly’s expectant gaze and cast her eyes away from the hazel eyes that she knew could break her resolve. The redhead knew she had to stand her ground though, she couldn’t give Waverly the words that she needed right now. 

“I think I need some space to process this. Starting tomorrow, I’m going to stay at Chrissy’s place. You can have the house to yourself. I’m not bothering her in the middle of the night and I’m done talking about this, so let’s just go to bed. It’s late and I’ve got the morning shift.” Nicole’s voice was eerily calm and void of any kind of emotion, making Waverly wonder just how much more her heart can crack. 

Waverly wiped her face as defeat and a little bit of anger seeped in and she nodded, following Nicole into the bed. She knew trying to say anything in protest would just makes things worse, so she just blew out a sigh and wiped her face for the hundredth time. As she took her spot next to Nicole, she let silent tears stream down her face at the feeling of being so far away from the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry for the delay in updates and that this is kind of a lame chapter. But. I’m glad you are enjoying the fic! Feel free to hit me up on Twitter! @smolgayearp ! Love you all! Things shall pick up soon for out characters! :)


End file.
